The present invention relates generally to thermal panels, and more particularly, to thermal panels used for passively regulating temperature within a predetermined range.
Passive temperature control systems are used to either passively absorb or passively reflect the energy of light waves. A typical passive temperature control system uses the absorbed energy from the light waves to produce heat.
As is known in the art, an object may absorb the energy from light waves if the frequency of the light waves is approximately equal to the vibration frequency of the electrons within the object. If the frequencies are equal, the light waves excite the electrons thereby causing them to vibrate. The vibration of the electrons subsequently transfers energy to the nuclei of the atoms and causes them to vibrate. Consequently, the atoms tend to speed up and collide with each other more frequently. The increased collisions between the atoms result in an increase in temperature of the object.
Further, it is also well known that a black coloring permits the absorption of a significant amount of light waves for producing the most heat among most of the colors. Electrons in black-colored objects absorb the most light waves because electrons therein are excited by the greatest number of light wave frequencies. On the other hand, it is also known in the art that a white coloring reflects a significant amount of light waves thereby serving as one of the most efficient colors for preventing an object from being heated by light waves.
A typical passive temperature control system employs a paint scheme for regulating a temperature of an object coupled thereto. In general, a common paint scheme remains a constant color regardless of the temperature of the object. Therefore, the paint scheme may serve as a constant absorber or a constant reflector of light waves.
In this regard, a paint scheme used only for absorbing the energy of light waves may perpetually generate heat within an object as long as the paint scheme is exposed to the light-emitting source. For example, a black-colored roof of a building may be heated by exposure to the sun regardless of whether the additional heat is desired. The additional heat may be beneficial during a cold winter season yet is usually unwelcome during a hot summer season.
Conversely, a reflective paint scheme perpetually shields an object from the energy of the light waves. For instance, a roof coated with a low solar absorption (LSA) paint is minimally heated by exposure to the sun. The heat-shielding effect may be desirable during a hot summer season yet is typically disadvantageous during a cold winter season.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a passive temperature control system that can both absorb and reflect thermal radiation for regulating temperature to a desired temperature range.
An object of the present invention is to passively absorb the energy of light waves from a light emitting source and generate heat until a maximum threshold temperature has been reached. Another object of the present invention is to passively reflect light waves emitted from the light emitting source and prevent the generation of heat until a minimum threshold temperature has been reached.
In accordance with the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a thermal panel for passively controlling temperature. The thermal panel includes a cell having a transparent side and a base side. The cell has a heatable plate contained therein. The heatable plate is passively disposable between a warming position and a cooling position. The plate is passively disposed in the warming position when a plate temperature falls below a minimum temperature threshold. In the warming position, the heatable plate receives a plurality of light waves for producing heat. Further, the plate is passively disposed in the cooling position when the plate temperature rises above a maximum plate temperature. In the cooling position, an insulating medium contained within the cell prevents the light waves from illuminating the heatable plate.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, and may be realized by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.